This invention relates to the determination of functionality for integrated circuit (hereinafter IC) modules or boards and more particularly, to an automated method for generating such determinations.
Determinations of functionality for IC modules are very important, such as when patent infringement issues arise or when re-engineering and procurement become necessary due to system upgrades or component obsolescence. Although processes for determining such functionality have been automated to some degree in the prior art, generally speaking they are performed manually from photographs of exposed layers which are etched progressively into the IC modules. Furthermore, no automated process is known in the prior art for generating determinations of functionality for IC modules, with circuit characteristics such as timing expressed therein.